The Sirius Affair
by Emmy3
Summary: ok, it's not romantic yet but it will be eventually er.... READ & REVIEW PLZ


The Sirius affair  
  
by   
Emmy  
  
Disclaimer: OK, Sirius isn't mine, most of it isn't mine, even the prancing pony (which some of u will recognise from L.O.T.R) isn't mine, but the plot is mine and if I have copied any one it was purely unintentional.   
  
A/N this is not directly about Sirius and even when it is there isn't an affair in THAT sense of the word. I apologise now for any grammar mistakes  
  
'looking back now on the time I spent in muggle England it seems that it was spent in a daze just trying to forget. To forget who I was, what I was, where I was from, why I'd gone there. Trying to forget him. I spent 11 long years trying to do it and I failed miserably. Magic was in everything that went on. I saw him and I saw my friends, I saw them in my customers, in people on the street. I think once I may have run into Helen Morgan an old friend from school. So I decided to go and try and re-habilitate my self into that world. It started by leaving the Prancing Pony the pub I own. It was probably the worst step, I had so many memories there. Then small infrequent trips into Diagon Ally where I would pick up copies of the daily prophet. I made a fake ID for myself. I was Kimberly Emberg, 39. I had a new bank account (I switched all the money from my old account into my new one) and every thing. I'd brought a new house everything. I brought myself an owl who I named Arwen and new robes, the ones I had fitted badly. I used glamour charms to hide my actual appearance. I didn't want the wizarding world to know any more about Sass Mayhew/Black than the already did, until I found out what they knew and thought. I went to the library and looked though old copies of the Prophet. I searched for both Sass Mayhew (my maiden name) and Sass Black (me and Sirius weren't married but we were engaged and people just preferred Black to Mayhew, it sounded better ) I was mentioned a lot in connection with The Order of the Phoenix, then I started to find what I was looking for. An article headed,  
  
SIRIUS BLACK SPY!  
Rita Skeeta  
It has been confirmed by both Professor A Dumbledore, head of Hogwarts school and founder of the order of the phoenix etc... and Professor Flitwick, Charms teacher that Sirius Black was Lily and James Potters secret keeper. When Dumbledore realised that You Know Who was after Lily and James and their baby son Harry he decided to place them under the Fidilius charm. Flitwick explains:  
'The Fidilius charm is a charm which allows a secret, in this case the where-abouts of a person   
to be placed inside one living person. In this way the only way to obtain the secret was for the secret keeper to tell it. So in theory You Know Who could be right outside their window but still not see them.'  
But something went wrong, Sirius Black was not who he appeared. He sold the whole Potter family to You Know Who. Sirius' fiancée, Sass was not available for questioning she was hysterical, with grief no doubt about Sirius' terrible betrayal...  
  
Yeah, right, more hysterical at the thought of what you would do to him if he was caught, Sass thought bitterly. She skimmed the rest of the article, then picked up the next one.   
  
DISTRAUGHT, DEPRESSED AND DEEP IN DENIAL  
Terry Midgeon  
Sass Black, fiancée of one of the most infamous criminals, was inconsolable as she heard the news of Sirius' arrest. She still believes him innocent though how after recent evidence any one can doubt his guilt is beyond me. She still can't talk coherently and all you can here though her violent racking sobs is:  
'he's innocent'.... 'my baby'..... 'why isn't there a trial?'..... 'why?'...... 'my little Sirius'.... 'It's wormtail'..... 'Sirius isn't guilty'..... 'My baby's not done any thing.'  
The look of loss and hate and absolute desperation on her face is to terrible to watch, it's heart rending but what can we do. She is like a child lost, surrounded by grownups and people so much taller than her. There have been various people trying to get hold of Remus and Flicy, her two remaining, alive, non convicted friends. Maybe seeing them will help...  
  
I couldn't read any more it was just reminding me of that day, when I had found out that Wormtail had done, what Sirius had done to Wormtail. The picture, so life like, my face showed every ounce of pain I felt. I remember I had heard the news and had just enough self control to get back to my house in the Ally but I collapsed on the pavement just outside, my robes torn and dirty, my hair was soaked, matted, tangled and knotted, my face desolate and helpless. Great streams of tears were falling into a small puddle beside me. People stood around me staring, wondering what to do, there were some ministry wizards there in uniform. Some one was owling Remus and Flicy. Oh I remember them getting there as well. When they got there with Michelle they tried to cheer me up but it didn't work, they reminded me to much of Sirius, everything reminded me of him.   
I had began to cry softly, there in the library without noticing it. Carefully I placed the article back where it came from. I flicked through the rest of the papers. As far as I could gather they thought that I had just disappeared. There were lots of ideas in the paper, that I'd left to join a small secluded group of witches on top of Mt. Everest, that I'd gone to sea , all sorts of things, one person thought I had committed suicide. Basically, no one had any idea where I was, or what had happened to me and most had written me off as dead. Apparently there had been an attempt to scry for me (a method of finding something that involved crystals and many other powerful stones) to no avail. This was because unknown to them I had magic shields up all around me and my house and my pub. I decided it was reasonably safe to return as Sass Black as not one of the reports mentioned me running off with Voldemort.   
The first thing I did was to switch my money back into my account and get rid of the glamour charms. Now my first thought was to find Flicy, Remus and Michelle. Then I stopped . I didn't even know where to start, I didn't have the correct implements for scrying and even if I did find them what would their reaction be? how would I feel? I knew it wasn't the right time for that not just yet anyway. I could get by on what I had in my bank, for now anyway but soon I'd have to find a job, but where? all I'd been doing for 11 years was serving drinks, not using my magic. Before I could get a job any where I had to brush up on my magic and that meant, among other things, a trip to Flourish and Blotts.   
  
A/N what do you think? review any way, I want your honest opinions, I don't really care what they are but just,   
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
